Simplify the following expression: ${-r-(-8r-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -r {-1(}\gray{-8r-1}{)} $ $ -r + {8r+1} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {-r + 8r} + 1$ $ {7r} + 1$ The simplified expression is $7r+1$